The 7th Power Ranger
by Mat49324
Summary: Lord Zedd is at it again and has unleashed a new monster that traps almost all the male Power Rangers. With only the girls and one other new ranger remaining, will they stop Zedd's newest monster? Read and find out.
1. Arriving in Angel Grove

(Well, I've decided to take a step in a different direction for my stories. I had made 5 stories on the anime, Ranma ½, which I'll still make fics for as well as update some others that I've yet to finish… which I don't know when I'll get around to. For now, I'm taking the direction from Ranma ½ to one of my childhood shows… the Power Rangers. I did make a poll on my profile page wondering if I should make these stories based on the 2nd season of the Power Rangers, which is one of my favorite seasons, and similar to how I've made my other ones and I got votes saying to go for it, so that's what I'll do. This will take place AFTER Jason, Zack and Trini left the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. I might not be one of the best writers on fanfiction, but I just want you all to enjoy my story and not bad-mouth me for it. I do self-insertion on all my fics, and I like it… so, please just enjoy it.)

Copyright 2010

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, I stepped in to the smell of the fresh air of the facilities and walked over to the juice bar.

_Gee, this place is awesome_, I thought.

I set my backpack down next to the stool I sat in and requested a soda.

"Hey, uh… I don't think I've seen you before," The guy said to me. "Are you new here?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I… came in from the airport the other day," I responded.

"Well, nice to see you," He responded. "This is the Angel Grove Youth Center… and I run the place… name's Ernie."

"Mathew," I responded as I took my soda.

"So, where are you from?" Ernie asked me.

"The 50th state… Hawaii," I answered.

"No way!" Ernie shouted.

"Way!" I responded with a smirk.

"That's a place I think I should visit some time," Ernie said.

"You'd like it," I assured him.

After a nod up and down, Ernie tended to some other business while I minded my own. I took out a word search book and began to work on it.

"Hey, Ernie," I heard a female voice say.

I perked up and looked over at a young brunette girl who had her hair in a couple of ponytails.

"Kimberly… the Girl Scout First Aid kits are set," Ernie replied, handing her a box.

"Great, thanks, Ernie…" She replied.

I overheard her name was one of the 6 that I was informed of for a… certain thing. I saw her glance at me; for safety reasons, I turned my head back to my word search book, to avoid having her think that I was staring at her or listening in on her conversation with Ernie.

(Kim's P.O.V.)

"Ernie, who's he?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's new to Angel Grove," Answered Ernie. "His name's Mathew… he's been here for the last few minutes."

"He looks kinda lonely," I remarked.

Putting my duties on hold, I decided to waltz over and just say "hi" to him. Mathew appeared to be working on a word search puzzle.

"Hey," I greeted, casually.

"Huh…" He looked over. "Oh… hi there," Mathew replied, looking up from his book of word searches.

Being a gentleman, he kindly pulled out the stool next to him so I could sit down.

"Ernie said you're new to Angel Grove," I told him.

"Well, word travels fast, eh?" Mathew replied. "Yes I am new here…"

"You'll like it here," I assured him. "Pretty much everyone here at the Youth Center is friendly… even everyone in Angel Grove for that matter."

"Thanks," He replied.

"You're welcome," I answered back.

We smiled at each other; looks like he easily made friends with me.

"Well, I have some things to take care of now," I told him. "I guess we'll see each other soon?"

"Yeah, for sure," Mathew responded.

"See you again soon," I told him.

I turned my back, only to be stopped by a "Wait".

(End Kim's P.O.V.)

"I didn't get your name," I told her.

"Oh, yes… Kimberly," She answered.

"Mathew," I told her.

"Mmm… that's what Ernie told me," Kim replied.

We shook hands and I waved good-bye to her. As she disappeared out into the open, I stepped into the hallway with my things and pulled something out of my pocket.

"I think we'll be seeing each other sooner than expected," I said to myself.

Before I left the Youth Center, I left some money on the counter for the soda… plus I left my word search book there after being distracted from Kimberly chatting with me. I picked it up and put it back in my backpack. I was about to leave before being cornered from the exit by two punk-dressed guys.

"Excuse me," I said out of politeness, moving out of the way.

"Hey… new guy," One of them said. "What are you doin' standin' in our way?"

"Yeah… standin' in our way," The other one said.

"Hey, guys," I said. "I don't want no trouble… just let me by."

"'Let me by' he says," One of them said.

"Hey, Bulk…" I heard a different voice say.

I turned around to notice someone in black with folded arms. "Let him pass," He boldly stated.

"Well, whaddya know…" Bulk replied. "The martial artist is standing up for the new kid."

"Yeah… standing up for the new kid… hahahahaha," The other guy replied.

"Shut up, Skull," Bulk remarked, pointing a finger at him.

The guy in black moved to behind the stools while Bulk charged into him like a football player; he moved out of the way just in time, and ended up crashing into the counter, falling flat on his back.

"Hey, Bulkie, are you okay?" Skull asked.

Bulk jumped to his feet and charged into him again. Once again, he missed the guy in black and crashed into the counter again… this time, an open bottle of ketchup fell on his face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Gee, man, that piggy-look is you," I said to Bulk.

I looked at him and was about to say "thanks" when he motioned me to move to the left with his hands. I glanced behind to see Skull charging into me. I moved to the left just as the guy in black told me to. What I felt was Skull's shoe on my heel. He had tripped over and landed on top of Bulk's pelvic area. A bottle of mustard that was left open on the counter tipped over and started spilling on Skull's face. I laughed again.

"Gee, guys… those looks are you," I said to them.

I turned to the guy dressed in black.

"You alright, man?" He asked me.

"Yeah, thanks, dude," I told him, shaking hands with him.

"Just be careful around those two," He told me.

"Got it," I said to him, before realizing something I forgot. "Oh… my name's Mathew." I said to him.

"Adam," He said to me.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Are you new here?" Adam asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I responded. "Just came in a couple of days ago."

"Do you start at Angel Grove High School?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah, after today's over," I responded.

"Well, just so you know, the two guys you saw earlier were Bulk and Skull; they go to Angel Grove High as well, but they're often in detention from all the stuff they pull," Adam said as a friendly warning.

"Kinda thought so," I said.

"Hey, why don't you meet my friends," Adam offered. I accepted.

He took me over to where a few other guys were and introduced me to them. Apparently, their names were Tommy, Rocky, and Billy… 3 of the same names as I had heard of.

(3rd Person now)

Meanwhile, over in Lord Zedd's lair, Lord Zedd himself had just thought of a viciously evil plan to take over Angel Grove.

"So… the Power Rangers have made a new friend, have they?" Zedd said in pity.

"What is your plan, my Lord?" Goldar spoke.

"I have something VERY evil up my sleeve, Goldar," Zedd explained. "I plan to have all of Angel Grove… become victims of fictitious rape… my Rape Monster will give the people of Angel Grove… something _GRIEVING_ to think about."

"An excellent plan, Your Evilness," Goldar commented.

"Not to mention the fact that the Power Rangers will be blamed for this… HA HA HA," Zedd added.

"What shall I do, Master?" Goldar asked.

"Send down some putties to soften the Rangers up," Zedd ordered. "And while you go down there with them, I'll create my monster."

"So ordered, Your Badness," Goldar answered.

End Chapter.

(Well, this'll be where I'll stop for now and I'll see what I can do about the 2nd chapter which will come another time… for now, hopefully you enjoyed it and just not bad-mouth me about certain things. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews.)


	2. The Situation

(Well, after a pretty long hiatus, I've decided to go ahead and update my story, "The 7th Power Ranger". Thanks to **Unknown2008**, **PinkFirebird**, **BellaVision**, and **JuseaPeterson** for reviewing. I was kinda unsure of how I was going to have this continued, but I got it figured out. So, please enjoy and keep the good reviews coming.)

Copyright 2010

The guys and me walked outside of the Youth Center.

"You're gonna like it here in Angel Grove, Mathew," Tommy assured me.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," I said, looking around at the nice surroundings.

Soon, some gold monkey creature appeared with some silver minions.

"There's only one thing wrong with these surroundings, White Ranger!" The creature said.

"Goldar!" Adam and Rocky said at the same time.

"And putties, too," Billy added.

"Billy, get Mathew some place safe," Tommy ordered. "Adam, Rocky, and I will take care of Goldar and his putties."

"Right," Replied Billy.

With that being said, Billy took me to the parking lot where we hid behind a pickup truck.

"Billy?" We heard a female voice say.

I looked behind and noticed another girl dressed in a yellow tanktop and shorts.

"What's going on… and who's he?" The girl asked.

"First of all, Aisha, this is Mathew… and secondly, Goldar and some putties just appeared… the guys are taking care of them." Billy replied.

"Uh-oh… that's not good news," Aisha said.

"Aisha, stay here with Mathew while I help out Adam and the others," Billy requested, running off to join the men.

"Okay," Aisha replied, squatting down to my height.

Occasionally, I peeked out from behind the truck to look at the guys fighting those putties. Fortunately, I was unseen.

In a matter of minutes, the putties were destroyed by the boys and Goldar retreated. Aisha and I ran back to them.

"Awesome job, guys," I said.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

I couldn't hear anyone answer her question, but I could see Adam whispering something in her ear.

"Mathew… can you wait at the Youth Center 'til we get back?" Adam requested.

"I can…" I responded.

"Just take cover inside, and don't come out until one of us comes back for you," Rocky explained.

"Mm-hmm… and try not to put the whole place in turmoil after what just happened," Tommy added.

"Yeah, okay," I said, completely understanding.

I made a break for the Youth Center front door.

(Tommy's P.O.V.)

With Mathew already taken care of for some time, we needed to contact Zordon, and get Kimberly with us. I activated my communicator and contacted him.

"Zordon, this is Tommy, come in," I sad into it.

"Yes, Tommy, I read you… what seems to be the problem?" Zordon asked.

"Goldar was just here with some putties," I explained.

"We think Lord Zedd might be up to no good again," Adam added.

"Alpha and I will scan Angel Grove for any disturbances," Zordon replied. "In the meantime, teleport to the Command Center, and we should be done by then."

"Alright, we're on our way," I replied, ending my contact. "Are we clear, guys?" I asked.

"Um… we are," Aisha replied, looking left, right, and behind her.

The rest of them looked around and saw nobody in sight. With that being said, we teleported out of Angel Grove and into the Command Center; Kimberly came in a few seconds later. Alpha was running the controls as usual.

"Find anything, Alpha?" I asked.

"Yes, Tommy," Alpha answered. "I'm trying to pull up an image on the viewing globe now."

A minute later, Alpha was able to pull it up. It was another ugly monster with a black ski mask over his head, a wand in one hand, and a whip in the other.

"Where are ya, Power Rangers?" The monster cackled.

"Aye yai yai yai yai!" Alpha said in horror.

"What the heck is that?" I said.

"Your suspicions were correct, Tommy," Zordon spoke. "Lord Zedd has unleashed a deadly Rape Monster to cause terror in Angel Grove. It plans to turn all of Angel Grove into victims of fictitious rape, and placing blame on you."

"Us?" Rocky said in surprise.

"Yes, Rocky. We must stop this monster before all of Angel Grove is under the Rape Monster's spell." Zordon continued.

"Zordon, how do we beat it?" Kim asked.

"We aren't sure yet, Kimberly," Zordon answered. "But Alpha and I will look deeper into the new monster that Zedd has created, and let you know of anything we find out. You will also be given an extra ranger to help out in this battle and the ones that are to come in the future."

We all looked at each other in shock.

"What?" Adam said in surprise.

"Another ranger?" Aisha asked.

"That's right, Aisha," Alpha spoke. "Zordon decided it was time for another ranger… and the new one won't be taking any of your places."

"That is correct, Alpha. Behold, Power Rangers," Zordon spoke up. "I give to you… the Silver Power Ranger… the newest member of the Power Ranger team."

The new ranger was transported into the Command Center. He or she was in full uniform and all. We all looked in surprise at who it was.

"Welcome, Silver Ranger… the time to reveal your identity is now." Zordon requested.

The rest of us looked on as we heard the unbuckling of this new person's helmet. As the helmet came off, we stood in shock.

End chapter.

(Alright, we'll go ahead and quit here for now… and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll get to the monster scene in the next chapter… very likely. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and you will enjoy the next chapter. For now, I'll update if I get over 10 reviews from people. Less than 10, I'll be relaxing; more than 10, I'll get to work on the next chapter and try to post the next one as soon as I can. For now, I sure hope you all enjoyed this chapter like I said before. Keep those good reviews coming, people.)


End file.
